1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable communication apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable communication apparatus with a Liquid Crystal Device (LCD) that can slide and stand at a desired angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a “portable apparatus” is an apparatus which a user can carry with him/her to perform wireless communication with a partner. Examples of portable apparatuses include HHPs (hand held phones), CT-2 cellular phones, digital phones, PCS (personal communication service) phones, and PDAs (personal digital assistants). Conventional wireless terminals may be classified into various types according to their appearance. For example, wireless terminals may be classified into bar-type wireless terminals, flip-type wireless terminals, and folder-type wireless terminals according to their appearance. A bar-type wireless terminal has a single housing shaped like a bar. A flip-type wireless terminal has a flip which is pivotally mounted to a bar-shaped housing by a hinge unit. A folder-type wireless terminal has a folder coupled to a single bar-shaped housing by a hinge unit in such a manner that the folder can be rotated to be folded to or unfolded from the housing.
There is also a camera phone equipped with a camera lens module which enables a user to perform image communication with a partner or take a picture of a desired subject.
With the rapid spread of portable terminals, the use of portable terminals has become commonplace. This has led to a tendency toward developing complex portable terminals that have not only simple calling functions, but also various functions to meet users' demands. For example, various additional services like on-demand video viewing, image communication, digital camera functions, Internet services, and TV viewing (as well as voice communication) are provided through the portable terminals.
The TV viewing function in a portable terminal is referred to as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB). A DMB capable portable terminal provides a user with a TV broadcasting program viewing function using a display device as well as functions of a conventional mobile communication apparatus.
Users feel uncomfortable in watching TV using a portable terminal for a long time because of the need to hold the portable terminal with a hand. Moreover, when the users attempt to stand the portable terminal on the ground, the main body of the portable terminal cannot stand erect.
To address this problem, a support device has been used. However, the support device should be carried with the portable terminal, causing another inconvenience.
Furthermore, since the support device for the conventional portable terminal must basically include at least three leg portions and fixing portions, the volume and weight of the support device are large. Also, the support device must be carried even after the device is no longer being used.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved portable communication device which may be used for convenient television viewing.